Cruella de Vil's Short Visit
A long red Cabirolet rushed to the house and stopped there. Roger: Oh! Must be Cruella. Ratchet: Who? Roger: Anita's dear devoted old schoolmate- Cruella de Vil. Kiva: (Hm... She's worse than Shane and I don't like her not one bit.) Roger: That's it! - Roger then has an idea for the lyrics, a song about Cruella for what she really is. Cruella rang the doorbell and Roger returned to the music room and the plays the song on the piano. Anita: Let her in, Nanny. - Cruella opened the door in brute force for her own entrance. Cruella: Anita darling! Anita: How are you? Cruella: Miserable, darling! As usual, perfectly wretched. - Cruella then takes a look at Angela. Cruella: Oh my.. Fur with stripes. A fine custom. Angela: Excuse me, ma'am! I'll have you know that myself and my teammates are residents here, just like you are. Cruella: Oh, pardon me. I'm only pointing out that stripes are a nice edition, but you can say that I have a sore spot for spots. *laughs* Clank: Hmm... Ratchet: Edition for what? Cruella: Fashion, of course, captain. Ratchet: (Who does she think she is? A role model??) Kiva: Cruella, I don't tolerate people using animal fur as a fashion piece, especially from the likes of you! Anita: Kiva, please. That's not nice. Ratchet: Don't mind her, Cruella, she's a bit edgy sometimes. Cruella: Well noted, captain. Now, let's see... - Cruella looked around the house for something. Cruella: For heaven's sakes, where are they? Anita: Who, Cruella? I- Cruella: The puppies! - Roger changed things up and used a trumpet to play the same song. Cruella: No time for games! Where are the little brutes? Anita: Oh.. It'll be, at least, three weeks. No rushing these things, you know? Cruella: Anita, you're such a witch. Angela: *quietly* She seemed to be onto something here... Zack: *quietly* That's for sure... Ratchet: Look, Cruella.. How long have you met Anita? Cruella: Well, back in school, of course. We get along so well. Kiva: (I still don't like Cruella at all... She has to leave right now.) Anita: Isn't that a new fur coat? Cruella: My only true love, darling. I live for furs, I worship furs! After all, is there a woman in all this wretched world who doesn't? Kiva: Cruella, not to sound harsh or anything, but there are other things you can buy out there. Cruella: I know. This hardly-little house is Anita's dreamy castle. And poor Terra is your bold and fearless agalite. *laughs* Anita: Oh, Cruella... Cruella: And then, of course, you have your little spotted friends. Yes... Yes, I must say, such perfectly beautiful coats. Ratchet: (So, that's what she's after!) Kiva: (Cruella is now making me angry!) Anita: Won't you have some tea, Cruella? Cruella: Nah, gotta run, darling. Let me know when the puppies arrive. You will, won't you, dear? Anita: Yes, Cruella. I- Cruella: Now, don't forget, it's a promise. See you in three weeks. Toddle-oo, darling! - Cruella walked out of the house and drive off. Zack: I hate to be the first to admit it, but she's creeping me out here. Ratchet: Agreed. There's something that she had earlier that got me thinking. Clank: That Terra is Kiva's knight in shining armor? Kiva: Well, uh... Ratchet: Huh? No, no. That her main goal was. Zack: She said something about referring them as coats. Ratchet: Exactly my point, Zack. Kiva: Animal fur... That means some of you are a target. Clank: Haven't you hear what Cruella said? Kiva: Well, yeah. But- Ratchet: Both of you, listen to me. - Both Clank and Kiva listened to Ratchet. Ratchet: Cruella has told us everything we know with one action and emotion- Looking at the photo of Pongo and Perdita. Plus, she had sheer determination. Clank: But what's that got to the puppies? Ratchet: She wants them to be coats, killing them in the process. With that same determination, she must have hired a mercenary or two to finish the job. Mari: You read my mind, captain. Recent police reports of a strange man with a red helmet has come to London recently. Terra: (Oh no... No, it can't be him.) Ratchet: Until what we know of Cruella's past activites or criminal records, we have to protect both Pongo and Perdita for three weeks. Clank: I do not like it, but I understand. Ratchet: Anything to say, Kiva? Kiva: Well, I'm glad that you straighten out the situation and what the overall plan is. I can't let Cruella do as she pleased with them. Sasha: You're not alone, Kiva. Always remember that. Kiva: Thanks, Sasha. Thanks to you too, everyone. - Ratchet smiled as Roger finished his song with a dance with wife. Pongo checked on Perdita, who is now scared and sad about Cruella's true goal. Mari returned to the Watchtower for personal information about Cruella de Vil. Ratchet and the gang spent as much time with Pongo and Perdita as much as they could until the puppies arrive weeks later. Category:Scenes